Falling for you
by O'heathens
Summary: The city of Zootopia. A place where anyone can be anything. But can anyone love anyone? What will happen when natural enemies, a fox and a rabbit falls in love? Will they be frowned upon? Or can they again change everyone's point of view towards the mammalkind and interspecies relationship?


**_AN:_ Okay, so this is my first fanfic. I can almost guarantee that this is going to be rather sloppy. English isn't even my mother language.**

 **I loved Zootopia. I loved absolutely everything about it! First off, the animation and the character design. Like seriously. You know how damn good Nick and Judy looked. And that my friends has became my favorite ship ever. And this fanfic is based on that. I just wanted you to know that this will be sloppy and there will be mistakes. Also, there may be some M content in the future. AAANYWAYS, how much I would like keep blabbering about Zootopia, I think that isn't the reason you're here. I'd like you to enjoy this as much I enjoy writing it.**

 **So here it is, Chapter 1.**

* * *

The modernized animal city of Zootopia. Where anyone can be anything. Where both, predator and prey live at harmony. Or that's what a certain bunny thought when she first moved there.

A rabbit, called Judy Hopps has became the first bunny cop throughout history. This same rabbit has been partnered with the first fox cop, Nick Wilde. When they solved the Night Howler case together Nick had decided to move from being a criminal to being a cop. All thanks to Judy Hopps, and her optimistic aspect towards the mammalkind. It had affected Nick in more ways than one.

Nick walked the dark and rainy street to their shared home. Once Nick had graduated from the police academy he and Judy had decided to move together. Of course it was wrong to live under a bridge. What kind of a _f_ _riend_ would allow that? So Judy decided to Move from her small apartment to a bigger one. Nick had made enough money from hustling to move to a apartment. Since she and Nick were _partners_ at the force and _best friends_ they decided to move together. So they did.

But Nick's mind has been occupied lately. He had started to feel very different. Especially around his partner. Just the thought of her name birings butterflies to his head. Truthfully he had felt this way quite a time. Almost at the start of the academy. At the ZPD academy Nick had started to question that why was he there at the first place? _'Because of that beautiful, amethyst eyed rabbit'_ But as soon as these thoughts occurred, he had just shaken those thoughts off. But in time the thoughts grew. He had started to question more? Questions like ' _How would the public react to the faces of ZPD dating, who also happen to be a fox and a rabbit?'_ But one question had been the most difficult to answer, because there is no other way to find to but to ask. ' _Does she like me back? If she doesn't would it ruin our friendship?'_ And tonight, almost after a year it was time to ask. He had done enough trying to push those thoughts away. It was a pain to try to fight the fact that Nick Wilde, a former criminal and a fox has fallen in love with the first bunny officer, Judy Hopps.

"Well here goes nothing" he muttered to himself as he opened the door to their apartment. His heart was beating rapidly as he entered. He had thought this conversation many times in his head. But now it was the real thing. He shut the door to their apartment and started to take his brown coat off and hanged it as soon as he took a little box out of one pocket the coat had. He slipped the box to his pocket. Luckily, he had an umbrella with him, so he wouldn't be soaking wet.

 **"NICHOLAS P. WILDE"** he heard a familiar voice shouting at him as he jumped from shock.

"And what do you think you are doing, coming home this late?" The voice continued, but the source still nowhere in sight.

The apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and a restroom with a shower. When you step inside first sight is the small hallway and three door attached to it. First there is two doors to right. The bedrooms. Far left corner there is the kitchen and the living room. They are at the same space. Left there is the restroom just next to the exit.

"Well, Carrots, I also live here so I think I'm allowed to be out late. Also, tomorrow is a day off, remember?"

A small rabbit stepped out from the living room/kitchen space, arms folded. Her amethyst eyed were burning and sending angry glares towards Nick.

Nick had now undressed his coat and hanged it along with the umbrella.

"Or is my little bunbun scared that I might get to trouble?" he joked. Nick liked to tease Judy, but sometimes he got just a bit over the edge. Like now. Nick knew that Judy doesn't like nicknames like "bunbun" or "cottontail". But "carrots" was fine. Although it seemed a bit stereotypical. But most of all, Judy hated being called "cute". It seemed like she was being underestimated. But also, in time Judy got used to Nick's teasing. But sometimes he had done it at the wrong times. Like now. Nick has known perfectly well that Judy doesn't like when he arrives home late.

Those purple eyes were now sending daggers towards Nick.

"NICK! You do know very well that I don't like it when you're out late! I'm not your mother, I know but I'm your friend and I do care about you. You and me both know that this is not a very safe place to be walking around. Especially not this late. Also, don't call me 'bunbun' you know I hate being called that."

"Carrots, keep it down, you'll wake the neighbours. Also, what smells this good?" Nick said as his nose picked up a good smell.

Jude had now calmed down a bit "Well, I thought, since it's our day off tomorrow, I'd cook something to celebrate. We don't get so spend much time together. I also rented a movie and bought some popcorn and soda. But first we'll eat. I cooked rice and some vegetables, and you have no idea how hard it was to marinade those vegetables so you better enjoy it." She said proudly and stepped back to kitchen. Nick followed.

* * *

"Wow Carrots, this tastes as good as it smells" Nick said enjoying the food.

A hint of red had crawled to Judy's ears as she smiled and thanked him.

There was a silence for a moment.

Nick had remembered that he promised to himself that tonight, he will admit his feelings towards Judy. But he was nervous. Very nervous. And to his demise Judy notices this.

"Umm, Nick" Judy started

"Yeah, Carrots?" He was now even more tensed up.

"There's something that have been on my head lately and..." Nick froze, as if he knows what shes going to say next. Will she say that he has been weird around her? Or that she doesn't want to be friends because of that? His heart was now beating rabidly and there was sweat forming.

"I mean that I've had... thoughts... but what I want to say that" 'Oh god here it comes' He thought "I mean, I've seen you act kind of.. different lately. But I know.. Because I think I feel the same.. Ever since you got to the academy I've started to feel.. weird. Since you was gone I missed you so much. " There was a clear crimson now on her face and ears which were now drooping behind her head. She took a deep breath. "What I mean to say that I..I.." Nick was now completely solid. Was it fear? Yes. He still didn't know what she was going to say but he had a feeling that it wasn't well so he just blurts out " **I'm in love with you"** They say simultaneously. They both freeze and look each other in the eyes. They're both surprised and relieved at the same time. They keep staring into each others eyes, their eye contact unbroken. They didn't even blink. Until Nick broke the awkward silence with a light chuckle. Then Judy started to laugh. Soon their laughter filled the apartment and the staircase.

They started to calm down and were now on the floor, holding their stomachs because of laughter and and still staring at each other.

"Judy, you made this so, SO much easier. I've been figuring a way to say that a long time and doing conversations though my head multiple time and... It just came out." He said still looking at Judy in disbelief of what just happened.

"I know Nick, I'm feeling the same way." Judy said. There was now a sly grin forming on Nick's muzzle

"So, Carrots, should this be considered our first date?" He said. Judy returned the grin by her own

"Well Nicholas, you haven't even asked me for one yet, BUT I still have the popcorn and the movie so I think that could be arranged" then followed a light chuckle for both of them.

They continued the night by microwaving the popcorn and opening two glass bottles of 'pawpsi' and sitting in the couch, chattering as the movie started playing but both of them had their minds occupied by something else.

Judy was now pressed against Nick side and his arm on her shoulder. They have been stealing glances of each other when the other is not looking. Maybe halfway through the movie their eyes locked onto each others.

Then slowly. Judy closed her eyes and started leaning forward. Nick did the same.

Their lips met. And slowly they started kissing more and more passionately. They now ignored the movie and the rest of the world completely. They did not care about anything. It was just them. They were taking a new step in mammalkind. They now had started something new. Something frowned upon. Something so rarely acted. But they, two faces of ZPD are now dating. They are in a _Inter-species relationship._ Two heroes of zootopia. A new age.

But they'll just face the consequences later. Now. It's just them. Alone. And tomorrow is a day off. So what they'll sleep a little later because their late night activity...

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ **Okay so that was my first chapter of my first fanfic. It's a bit short I know but, I have a good hunch about this. I don't know if i'll post new chapters occasionally but still, i'll keep working on this. I don't know when I'll post the next one but believe me, I will. In time.**

 **So send me reviews and follow if you want to stay tuned. Also sorry for leaving such a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise. Now good day to ya'll.**


End file.
